owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Livestock Revolt
Livestock Revolt is the twenty-eighth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Shinoa and Narumi's squads fight Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. By working together and taunting him, they exterminate him and sustain no injuries to their squad members. Since Guren uses his squad alone to take down Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano, they struggle but eventually succeed. A soldier named Kusunoki limps toward Guren until collapsing from a fatal wound. Before dying, he reports that ten members out of the 30-member squad sent to Nagoya City Hall were killed, and the remaining twenty were captured as hostages and bait. Guren decides to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before adding Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford to the list of nobles on their hit list. Long Summary Yu clashes with Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. Kimizuki, Shinoa, and Narumi jump in. Lucal swings Shinoa in Narumi's path, but Yu defends her. While Yu's back is bared, Lucal claims Yu is too powerful for a human and makes to attack him. Mitsuba summons Tenjiryū's dummies to defend Yu, but Lucal banishes them with a wave of his hand. Kimizuki strikes, but Lucal disarms him. Rika manages to make the first successful attack against Lucal by stabbing him with her weapon from behind. Shusaku summons his demon Akahebi, which becomes a chain binding Lucal's left arm. By cutting off his own arm, Lucal avoids Kimizuki, Yu, and Narumi's attacks against him. Lucal calls them maggots and states that Krul was right to say the humans from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army are dangerous. Kimizuki taunts the vampire, asking if a vampire can regrow his arm if it is vaporized with a curse. He tells Lucal to beg for it if he wants it back, sending the vampire into a rage. Lucal charges in, swatting away Shinoa and Mitsuba's attacks. Yoichi and Shinya fire at him. As he dodges, Yu strikes, slicing the vampire in half. Narumi finishes him. The two squads cheer. Underground, a battered Guren and his lone squad finally finish Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Facing him with only one squad was risky, and Guren's squad chastises him for taking such a risk. He insists that he left Shinya topside to act as the new commander if he becomes incapacitated or killed. Guren says he will use at least two squads next time, and his squad informs him that Mel Stefano nearly killed him eight times in that skirmish. A soldier named Kusunoki limps to Guren and collapses from his fatal wound. Before he expires, Kusunoki reports the results of the 30-man attack team, which was sent to Nagoya City Hall. Ten of the human soldiers were killed while the remaining twenty are hostages. They are used as bait to lure Guren to them. Kusunoki tells Guren it was an honor serving under him while Goshi prepares an illusion to send Kusunoki off peacefully. Mito informs Guren that this is an obvious trap. He says they will join with Shinoa and Narumi's squads, and he adds Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford to their list of targets. Crowley and his female attendants await the humans' arrival. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 8